Moonwhisker's Revenge
by Sedia
Summary: The last time the Dark Forest tried to take control over the forest was ages ago, however, when the opportunity arises to try again they leap on the chance to try to get their revenge on the Clans. Watch as a WindClan cat named Foxkit gives Moonwhisker the chance to infiltrate the Clans and cause destruction from the inside out.
1. Cats and Prolouge

**Hello, I have created this story over the span of several months. It does create a bit of time to create some of the chapters, as I am trying to add as much detail as possible and make this book written as well as some of the Warrior novels.**

 **Please be sure to let me know what you think! The best way for my writing to improve is by seeing how others like this story.**

 **I do apologize in advance for any grammatical errors and will do my best to prevent such silly errors! Mistakes do happen.**

* * *

Windclan:

Leader: Dovestar- silver long furred she cat

Deputy: Scorchfall – red tom with green eyes

Medicine cat: Rosewhisper- mottled she-cat

Warriors:

Lightningstripe –dark gray tom with yellow stripe down back

(mentor to Badgerpaw)

Cherrydapple – black she-cat with white specks

Heathertail – light brown she-cat

Berryfur – spotted gray and brown medium furred tom

Deernose – white long furred she-cat with a brown nose

Shrewfur – golden tabby tom

Stormgaze – gray striped tom with striking blue eyes

Queens:

Hazelcloud- golden she-cat with hazel eyes

(mother of Foxkit)

Dawnpetal – small white she-cat with orange patches

Elders:

Ratwhisker- scarred brown tom

Prologue:

Darkness stretched over a small clearing. The only signs of life in the surrounding forest were the occasional yowls of fighting that split through the air. A sleek black she-cat stepped into the clearing and calmly sat on top of a largely sized boulder in the center of the grass. She curled her tail in front of her paws and looked around expectantly.

"Why do we need to bother ourselves with a meeting?" A brown tom grumbled, appearing into view. His tail tip twitched with impatience. "We have better things to do."

"I'll tell you when if the other ones arrive, Hawkswipe." The she-cat snorted. "They certainly are taking their time."

"What better things do we have to do? And better yet, why does time matter when we have so much of it?" A new shrill voice called out to them. A frond at the edge of the clearing moved as three more bodies entered the clearing. The light gray-she cat with white paws who spoke gazed challengingly at the she-cat on top of the rock with her tail flickering with annoyance.

"Feisty as ever I see, Blizzardstep. But you should learn to hold your tongue until I tell you what I've summoned you all for." The she-cat calmly replied, her green eyes held the gaze of her challenger.

"What did you summon us for?" A black tom which held his position to the left of Blizzardstep meowed cocking his head to the side.

"That's the same thing I asked, Adderwind." Hawkswipe mumbled, flexing his claws into the soft dirt underneath him. "But apparently we need to wait on every single cat who decides to take their time." The black she-cat ignored their comments and gazed at the mottled she-cat on the other side of Blizzardstep who was just watching the scene unfold silently.

"Larkcry, where is Sootstripe? I'm getting tired of waiting." The black she-cat asked innocently, but the mischievous glint in her eyes gave away her intention to test her limits. Larkcry bristled and anger flashed in her blue eyes at the mention of the cat.

"He's not my mate anymore. I don't care what happens to that piece of fox-dung!" Larkcry snarled, lashing her tail.

"You used to." The smooth voice gave away the last cat, a gray striped tom who appeared to have been spying from underneath a patch of brambles. He gave a smug look to Larkcry, who was swiveling her head in anger, to both him and the black she-cat, as if she wasn't quite sure on who she was more furious at.

"You took your time Sootstripe. I'm not sure if you are even worthy of being here." The she-cat growled from where she was perched on the rock.

"I've been here the whole time, I was seeing who you would invite for this special meeting." Sootstripe emphasized the last two words with a mocking tone as he joined the group of other cats near the rock. The black cat narrowed her eyes at her companions.

"Well it's good I can actually start." The she-cat meowed irritably, her ears twitching. "I called you all here for a reason. I'm sure you all can remember the miserable attempt the Dark Forest made last time it tried to take over the Clans. When Tigerstar attempted to train the Clan cats to attack their own Clans."

"Of course. We all remember. That fool thought he had the loyalty to all of his cats when he only had a meager amount of living warriors actually fight with him." Adderwind commented distastefully, scratching his ear. "He certainly weakened this whole forest."

"Well, we're going to take over the Clans. However, we need to be careful about how we go about it. We can't let Starclan intervene, nor have the puny mouse-hearts who lead the Clans realizing. This can only be done by finding those who have the right potential." The she-cat paused and looked around at the cats below her, who just listened with thoughtful expressions. "The Clans have finally stopped telling their kits about us, we just need to build the loyalty while they are young and train them. From there, it will be easy for them to gain power. We will not have to launch an attack, we will have the Clan cats destroy themselves." She finished speaking and waited for the comments to rise.

"What's in it for us? Why would we even want to waste our time with the living?" Larkcry asked, her voice wavering.

"The destruction of the Clans will bring the destruction of StarClan and the rise of the Dark Forest. We can shape our cats into doing exactly what we would want and bring revenge to those who oppose us. What could be better than that?" The she-cat answered, already knowing the answer. "In fact, I already have found a kit who has the perfect potential."

"What about the rest of us? When do we get to train?" Hawkswipe stood up, his face seemed thoughtful at the idea of having an apprentice.

"In time, Hawkswipe. All of you will get your first apprentices within a few seasons. We need to just be careful, and not careless like Tigerstar was. Now, get prepared. We will finally be able to emerge from this darkness." With the final comment, the black she-cat rose to her paws and began to pad away from the others.

"You need to be careful." Sootstripe stood and after a moment of hesitation, yowled after her. "Don't ruin this for the rest of us!" The she-cat stopped, for only a moment, and let out a silky purr over her shoulder.

"I am Moonwhisker, I can do anything." Then Moonwhisker whirled around and padded back into the darkness of the forest.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"When will I be allowed to leave camp?" Foxkit whined to her mother Hazelcloud.

"When you are an apprentice." Her reply was the same every time and her eyes continued to be glued to the entrance of the nursery, as if constantly watching for threats.

"But that won't be for another moon!" Foxkit let out a sigh. Being in the nursery most of the day had gotten too boring for her. How am I supposed to become the most powerful warrior in WindClan at this rate? Her claws itched with irritation. She hated being the only kit; she was born without littermates and had a constant longing for company. She tried to play with Badgerpaw, but he always acted superior to her although he was only a few moons older.

"Why don't you go out and explore the camp?" Hazelcloud prompted and prodded her towards the entrance. Foxkit knew her mother had gotten sick of her constant questions and knew that the request was an order. Unlike anyone wants to play with me! She bitterly thought while squeezing out of the gorse brambles of the nursery. She was just a measly kit to all of her clanmates, most of the time all the warriors were too busy to interact. Except for Ratwhisker, she shuddered thinking about having to listen to the elder's long stories again.

"Why, if it isn't my lovely kit?" Scorchfall called from where he was sitting next to Dovestar. He let out a flick of his tail to signal over his daughter. Foxkit puffed out her chest and padded over to the cats. She loved how much her fur looked like her fathers, she shared his red pelt and striking green eyes and hoped she would be just as strong as him. Scorchfall always boasted about all the battles he fought, and his pelt was scarred with experience; she hoped to grow up just like him. "I was just thinking about sending out a hunting patrol. Do you want to help?" He asked. Foxkit felt a flash of excitement.

"Yes please!" This is a real job for future leaders! She followed him over to Dovestar, who looked to be deep in thought.

"Although it is the beginning of new-leaf we still aren't catching enough prey." She muttered to no cat, then looked up in surprise when she saw them. "Is Foxkit helping with your duties Scorchfall?" Dovestar asked amusement lit her gaze.

"Of course! I'm just showing her what it is like to be a deputy. Leadership skills are vital for warriors." Scorchfall purred to the leader and then he looked down at her. "Now, we need a hunting patrol, probably around three or four cats, and we need a few warriors to do a border patrol. Who do you think we should send Foxkit?" He flicked his tail over to the warriors scattered throughout the clearing.

"Hmm" Foxkit looked around. The prey pile looked pitiful, with only a small mouse left on it. She needed to pick the cats with the strongest hunting skills, but also with the most energy. Lightningstripe always brought back a fair amount of prey, and Badgerpaw could use the practice. She eyed Shrewfur and Cherrydapple finishing a scrawny rabbit by the apprentice den. "Lightningstripe, Badgerpaw, Shrewfur, and Cherrydapple would be best to restock the prey pile. We can send Berryfur, Deernose, and Stormgaze to patrol the borders." She announced. Scorchfur looked at her in warm approval.

"Perfect!" He purred. "You're a natural leader Foxkit." She felt her pelt warm in pride. Even Dovestar glanced at her in surprise by her quick decision.

"Leaf-bare has been rough on our clan, we need strong warriors like you, and to think that you are only four moons old!" She said. Approval by the clan leader! How many kits can say they have done that? Then she saw Dawnpetal wander over, her eyes were bright with excitement. Foxkit noticed that her pelt seemed to be a lot wider then every other cats' thin and wiry frames. Great Starclan, has she really been eating that much more than everyone else?

"Dovestar, I have great news." Dawnpetal meowed cheerfully. "I'm carrying Stormgaze's kits!"

"Kits? Congratulations Dawnpetal!" Dovestar purred and lightly tapped the queen's back with her tail tip. "Badgerpaw can make you a nest in the nursery as soon as he returns from the hunting." Foxkit let out a purr to show her approval. With her becoming an apprentice soon, the nursery would be empty. Although she couldn't help but bite back disappointment, she always wanted to play with other kits her age. Eventually when Badgerpaw gains his name, she would be alone in the apprentice den, but this time she wouldn't have the warmth of her mother to curl up next to.

"Foxkit, come inside and sleep!" She heard the drowsy voice of Hazelcloud drift out of the nursery. She felt an itch of irritation. She was already four moons old and still wasn't allowed to leave Hazelcloud for too long. She gave Scorchfall a pleading glance, hoping maybe he will let her stay with him for longer but he just flicked his ears towards the nursery. Letting out a slow sigh, Foxkit padded back towards the nursery with her tail drooping. Just two more moons! She thought sourly as she went back inside to sleep.

Where am I? Foxkit looked around. She knew she was sleeping, but this was unlike any dreams she's had before. It felt more… real. Her nose prickled at the smell of carrion and death that lurked around. Looking at her surroundings she saw only darkness and large trees looming over her. Looking up, she couldn't see any moon or stars. Did I wind up in Shadowclan somehow? She heard their territory was full of trees and smelled rancid, but did it really smell and look like this?

"Hello there, young one." Foxkit let out a yelp of surprise as a pure black cat gracefully slipped out of the shadows. "Foxkit is it? My name is Moonwhisker."

"Are you a Shadowclan cat?" Foxkit squeaked, trying to look brave. She's heard stories about how evil Shadowclan was, always preying on Windclan.

"No, I've died quite a while ago. However, my purpose is to help train cats like you that are full of potential. I know that someday a cat like you can rise over others. This is the Dark Forest. If you wish to begin my rigorous training and become the strongest cat in Windclan this is the place to be. It will be tough, but you are a tough kit" Moonwhisker said lightly, setting her sleek tail on Foxkit's shoulder. The Dark Forest? She had never heard of such a place. "I know you have never heard about this place," She continued, "That is because only the most powerful cats can train and walk here. Cats come here if they have potential and a destiny to rise to power. This is a secret not shared to outside cats and must remain only between those you see here. If you wish to stay, you must promise me your secrecy." Foxkit hesitated. Something about this whole thing seemed off somehow, but if she was going to rise to be leader, why not have another mentor?

"I promise." Foxkit said as confidently as possible. Moonwhisker let out a purr. "Well then, let's begin with speed first. Having the most powerful moves will do nothing if one is unable to strike them fast enough. We'll focus on stamina today. I want you to race from that fern over there," She pointed it out with her tail, "To that large oak over there." She then nodded over to a massive oak tree, its bare branches haunted the dark sky above. She gazed at Foxkit expectedly. That's a long distance, but I'm Windclan, I can run anywhere. She trotted over to the fern and then started to run over to the oak, letting her paws strum over the forest ground. It felt odd to be under so much cover with little wind, but she tried to not let it distract her. Twigs snapped, and leaves crunched under her, breaking her concentration. Why would any cat run in such an environment? Moonwhisker watched silently as Foxkit ran along, her face gave off no signal to how it was going. After a few long strides, Foxkit finally made it to the oak tree, panting heavily. This was the first time she was expected to run such a distance. Moonwhisker signaled her over with her tail.

"That was a…performance, but there are some things you need to learn about running. For one, when you run, you need to extend your spine and legs out as far as you can go. You will cover much more distance. Try to grip the ground with your front claws as your land, and then bring your back legs up towards your front legs and use the momentum from that to propel your front legs forward. Like so." Moonwhisker started to run to the fern, going much faster than Foxkit. She stretched her whole body out with each stride and used her muscular back legs to make herself practically skim over the ground. Foxkit gazed in awe as she watched her new mentor gracefully ran over to the fern and back. "Also, focus on your breathing. Try to make it match your strides, that will help you keep your breath the whole time. Now try again." Foxkit nodded and dashed back to the fern. She gulped as she looked at the oak tree so far in the distance. I can do this! She encouraged herself. With another breath, she began to sprint. At first, trying the same method as before with her legs clumsily flying everywhere. No, I must remember what Moonwhisker said. I must work on my strides. The longer they are, the less tired I will be. Foxkit started to move faster, her front claws hitting the ground as far ahead as she could go and using her back legs to fling herself as far away as she could. Front legs. Back legs. Breath in. Breath out. Foxkit began to feel much more at ease as she shifted into a confident sprint across the forest floor. Her heart pounded in her chest, but she noticed that the rhythm felt much smoother than before. When at least she hit the oak with her paw, she felt much more confident.

"Much better." Moonwhisker meowed. "Now I want you to run to the fern and back three more times." Foxkit gazed at her in shock, not moving. She wants me to run double the distance three times? "Training is never easy at first. But you will gain strength and stamina. If you wish to rise to your destiny you will have to make quite a bit of effort." Moonwhisker told her gently. "Now go, and keep your focus on your form, gain the strength to outrun any cat." Foxkit took a deep breath and began to run again heading towards the fern. This is to make me the strong cat I am meant to be.

"Foxkit, this is the longest I've seen you sleep in ages!" Foxkit heard Hazelcloud exclaim, prodding her with her paw. Foxkit opened her eyes slowly, blinking at the bright light that streamed into the nursery. Her muscles were on fire. After all the running Moonwhisker made her do, Foxkit didn't even want to get up. Her legs ached, and she felt hunger clawing at her stomach. She gazed at her mother pleadingly.

"Can I get some fresh-kill?" She asked. Hazelcloud stood up from their nest slowly and delicately stretched.

"Fine, let's go get some and fresh air." Foxkit felt thrilled to go out and see the clan again. Slowly, she uncurled herself and scrambled to her paws. Hazelcloud gazed at her with concern in her eyes.

"Are you okay Foxkit? You seem quite tired." She commented.

"I just slept funny, I think I cramped up my legs." Foxkit said, trying her best to look as awake as possible. She regretted pushing herself as hard as she did. How could she keep her mentor a secret if it was obvious she was receiving training? She realized with a pang of exhaustion how taxing the training was on her body. She slowly padded out of the nursery with Hazelcloud, who stopped the questions to just keep her eyes glued on her kit. Foxkit did her best to look natural and let out a playful bounce at the sight of the prey pile. The hunters caught quite a bit of prey, more than enough for every cat. Hazelcloud selected a rabbit for them to both share and they went over to some shade by the nursery to eat.

"Can I join you?" Foxkit pricked her ears when she heard her father's voice as he padded up and greeted his mate by entwining his tail with hers. Without waiting for an answer, Scorchfall sat between them both and tore off a strip of rabbit and began to chew slowly. Foxkit decided to be the one to bring up a topic.

"Do you know of anything else I can do to help with your duties?" she asked excitedly. Hazelcloud gave her mate a confused glance.

"You're letting our kit do duties of a deputy?" Her mother's tone was sharp. Scorchfall gave an embarrassed lick to his chest.

"I believe our daughter is able to show the leadership required to lead Windclan, I'm just helping her develop these skills." He explained. Hazelcloud shot him an uncomfortable look but didn't reply. "There is nothing wrong with preparing her for the future."

"Well if it isn't the youngest blood in the clan." The rasping voice of Ratwhisker said to them as he slowly padded out of the elders' den. "Are you excited to become an apprentice and help me with my fleas?" Foxkit tried to keep the disgusted look off her face.

"Yes, please do," Badgerpaw called over from beside a small boulder where he was tearing apart a mouse. "Ratwhisker gets so many fleas I'm surprised he doesn't turn into one." He let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"You better be prepared to help this 'flea' this afternoon, I need new moss in my nest and have so many fleas on places I can't reach." Ratwhisker huffed as he walked, tail high, into the medicine cat den. Badgerpaw let out a shrug and just continued eating.

"Is the border patrol back yet?" Hazelcloud asked her mate, changing the topic.

"Not yet, either it's taking a while, or they must have found something." Foxkit pricked her ears. Something interesting! She thought in excitement.

Suddenly a warning yowl split the air, and Deernose raced into camp followed quickly by Berryfur and Stormgaze. Blood welled on scratches on all three warriors.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dovestar demanded.

Deernnose, who had a deep scratch directly across her nose with several light ones marking her flank, stepped forward, "It was Thunderclan, they were hunting across our border like the mange eaters they are!" She growled. "We tried to get them off our territory, but we were outnumbered, and they made examples out of us. They left but said they will be back." Her tail drooped unhappily. Dovestar momentarily glanced at the patrol's wounds. Berryfur and Stormgaze had several deep scratches but looked like their pride was wounded most of all.

"Surely this must mean we will be attacking Thunderclan?" Foxkit heard Heathertail whisper from the warriors' den.

"This has been a very unfortunate skirmish for land that is, and always will be, ours." Dovewing announced calmly. "But we all know that Windclan has the smallest number of warriors and by risking the lives of our cats over battles that are foolish would just be a waste. Windclan will not be attacking Thunderclan. However, if any of their cats are caught on our side of the border make sure to leave them proof that we are strong." Dovewing dipped her head to the clan as the comments rose.

"We aren't attacking? They were obviously taunting us!" Shrewfur spat angrily, his hackles rising in alarm. "Caving into them will only give them what they are wanting!"

"I remember when we defended ourselves like warriors and never let our enemies tread over us." Ratwhisker chimed in.

"Dovestar is right, we can't risk injuries or death with as few warriors we have already." Rosewhisker stated, starting to tend to the injuries of the patrol.

Foxkit looked to Scorchfall, who was surprisingly silent. "What are you thinking?" Foxkit asked him. He gazed down at her, fire in his gaze.

"I believe Windclan should finally be the feared clan of the land and not the pitiful scraps the other clans view us as." He told her quietly and sighed. "But being clan deputy, I must respect Dovestar's decisions, I do hope that we can change that someday." Foxkit met his gaze and nodded.

"I will change it, as soon as I become leader." She vowed to him. Hazelcloud scuffed Foxkit lightly over the ears.

"For now, you will continue to be my kit and respect the clan leader." She reminded her. Foxkit nodded obediently. Soon, Windclan will be the most powerful clan in all the forest!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"When you are battling a cat much bigger than you, remember your speed is your greatest advantage," Moonwhisker told Foxkit. Foxkit nodded enthusiastically, it had been a moon since she had begun training with Moonwhisker and she had mainly been doing exercises to grow stronger, but now Moonwhisker had begun to teach her how to fight. "You are going to be apprenticed any day now. But I can teach you much better skills than some of the soft hearts in your clan who are letting Thunderclan leave their scents all over the border. When attacking, think of the advantages and disadvantages you have and use those to plan which moves to perform. If you would face someone like me who is much bigger, use an attack which has enough speed to perform powerful hits, but also be such to unbalance them to create an easy victory." Foxkit nodded enthusiastically, taking it all in. "I want you to think of a move you could use on me that would expose my weaknesses." Foxkit stood for just a moment to think before quickly dropping to the ground and lashing out a paw on her mentors back leg making it buckle. Moonwhisker let out a growl of alarm as she tried to balance on her remaining legs. Foxkit attempted to lash at her underbelly but hit only air as Moonwhisker flung her away by a powerful swing of her neck. Foxkit landed with an oompf several tail lengths away.

"That was a strong attempt, but technique is still not your strong suit." Moonwhisker pointed out. "The start of the move was a good one by going straight towards my leg to disarm me, but it was obvious the real target of the attack was my belly. Try to make the target of your attack a complete surprise to your enemy, make sure they are unable to figure out a proper defense and the attack will be yours. For example, when you lashed my paw to unbalance me, rather than go for the easy belly target, you should have snuck to the other side and gone for my neck. I would have been preparing for a hit in the stomach and would have no time to defend such a vulnerable area. One of the greatest advantages in battle is not strength, but it is speed and surprise." Moonwhisker set her tail neatly around her paws. "I've won many battles by just simply misdirecting the enemy and having them fall into my trap. When it comes to a battle in the forest, you need to keep your skills, teeth, and claws sharp. Even though for now there is no battle currently, I assure you that one will occur soon."

Foxkit soaked up everything her mentor was saying, Moonwhisker trained her perfectly. Instead of telling her useless skills as Badgerpaw did, she taught her moves to win against every enemy and to always hold the element of surprise. "Can I try to attack you again?" She asked thoughtfully, already stirring up ideas of how she could surprise her dead mentor.

Moonwhisker let out a content purr, "unfortunately we are out of time, but next time you can try your best to beat me." Her whiskers twitched in amusement and there was a playful gleam in her eyes.

"Wait! I don't want to go yet!" Foxkit called out to her mentor, but Moonwhisker had begun to fade away and Foxkit braced herself as she fell back into the waking world.

"Watch this!"

"Ouch! Dawnpetal! Sharpkit hurt me!"

"You call yourself a warrior but squeal with just a cuff on your ear?" Foxkit tried to burrow deeper into Hazelcloud's soft belly but knew it would be impossible to sleep with the constant bickering. Dawnpetal gave birth to four kits only a moon and a half ago, and Foxkit has had no peace since. In one way or another, they always found a reason to prevent silence in the nursery

"Can't you realize that I'm trying to sleep?" She hissed over to them. They stood frozen for a moment watching her with their eyes stretched as wide as owls, and then decided to ignore her comment. Sharpkit, the largest of the four bowled into Archkit and knocked him over.

"Take that!" He cried. Their sisters, Echokit and Darkkit just watched in awe as the two tussled on the floor. Foxkit let out a snort of annoyance before stamping out of the nursery. With all the bodies fit into the tiny nursery, Foxkit found herself barely able to think. At least outside of the nursery, the cats were mature.

"Guess what I found out." Swiveling her head towards the voice, she found Heathertail washing herself near the prey pile.

Or at least some of the cats are mature. "What?" Foxkit knew that Heathertail, being one of the youngest warriors, was full of gossip and has said some questionable things to her in the past. Either she had some interesting news or was going to try to engage her in another boring discussion on how loudly Shrewfur snores.

"I heard Dovestar say that someone's apprentice ceremony will be held today." She meowed casually, flicking her tail over to the leader to where she was talking to Scorchfall. At first glance, it seemed like a casual conversation about the Clan. Then Foxkit noticed how Scorchfall sent Foxkit a glance with pride gleaming in his eyes and Dovestar seemed much more relaxed than usual.

"Really?" She dug her claws into the ground excitedly. "Does that mean I get to go on Tallrock? When will I learn to fight? Who will be my mentor?" Heathertail twitched her whiskers in amusement.

"Patience, you are just like me the day I learned I was becoming an apprentice," she purred, "you will discover all of those with time." Foxkit let out an impatient sigh and without replying she dashed back to the nursery to tell her mother the news.

"Hazelcloud!" She mewed, letting her tail wave in excitement. "I'm going to become an apprentice!" Hazelcloud wearily raised her head from the nest.

"An apprentice? Surely you can't be six moons already!" Foxkit let out a _mrrow_ of laughter until she realized that Hazelcloud had a serious look on her face. Her gaze was full of confusion.

"Of course, haven't you realized how big I've grown?" Her mother looked Foxkit over as if it was the first time she noticed her size.

"Well, you better wash up before the ceremony." Was all Hazelcloud said before laying her head back down. Foxkit let out a sigh, of course, her mother wouldn't care. Hazelcloud seemed to have grown more distant from her every day. Scorchfall once told her that it was because her last litter of kits both died during a harsh leaf-bare from lack of milk and ever since Hazelcloud never forgave herself.

"What? I want to be made an apprentice! I'm more than capable to start training!" Sharpkit growled grumpily next to his littermates. Dawnpetal gave her kit a gentle nip.

"The warrior code prevents any cat younger than six moons from becoming an apprentice. And besides, you aren't even old enough to eat fresh-kill yet." She scolded, then looked up at Foxkit. "Congratulations, I'm glad to see another future warrior begin training." She meowed politely, dipping her head to her. Foxkit was about to meow her thanks when a loud yowl rang about the camp.

"Let all cats old enough to catch rabbits gather beneath Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" Foxkit felt a rush of excitement. Finally, she was going to become an apprentice! With her pelt tingling with excitement, Foxkit burst back into the clearing and gazed around for a place to sit. Ratwhisker emerged from the elder's den and Lightningstripe and Badgerpaw emerged from where they were guarding the camp. Foxkit eventually deciding to settle down next to Scorchfall, who gave his acknowledgment with a curt nod. Once she was settled, she gazed around her clanmates. I wonder who will be my mentor? Deernose was a kind and gentle warrior. She wouldn't mind her littermate, Berryfur, as a mentor either. Shrewfur gave a bored look and Foxkit couldn't help but shiver at the thought of him training her. He's always such a grump!

"Cats of WindClan, it is my honor to announce a new apprentice." Dovestar beckoned her up to sit next to her on Tallrock. "Foxkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Foxpaw. Your mentor will be…" Foxpaw held her breath as her leader spoke the ancient words carried through generations. "…Myself. I will be the one to teach you."


End file.
